


Skeletoninnit world building

by Apriljammer20053



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clementine - Freeform, Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, Skeletons, Why?, Yes I made Tommy a skeleton, i dont fuckin know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriljammer20053/pseuds/Apriljammer20053
Summary: I've made an AU so here some world building.And a good amount of credit goes to 'Merlin (Emrys)' on discord for helping me with this au.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

-Tommy was living, but he go severely injured on an ' _adventure_ ' and died

-Necromancy happened, hes a skeleton now

-He met tubbo while stealing bones from a catacomb

-Tubbo brought him home and tried to hide him under his bed. Long story short, they both got caught

-Tubbo, Phil, Wilbur, and Dream have extensive knowledge of skeletons and their bones, Tommy doesn't understand any of it

-He has a whole ass room of extra bones at his original base and a smaller one at pogtopia

-To him pranking peeps with bones

-To the smp being nervous around him when they first meet

-Mob skeletons baby him, and protect tubbo

-He can understand skeletons

-He feels pain

-He kinda absorbs food but only when his health is low he doesn't actually have a hunger bar

-During exile Dream rips off his jaw, and takes his helmet so he can't go out during the day

-During exule Dream also fractures and breaks bones, to heal them a day later or at latest a week later to be on the "no one else heals you but I do"

-When Techno finds him the first thing he does is go out and kill a stray for a new jaw for his little brother, and even keeps a chest of replacement bones

-Tech will lose his shit at the thought of loosing his brother again

-Strays are mean :(

-He loves his skeleton horse clementine as it is more closer in situations to him than mobs

-Mobs will seek revenge against Dream for what he did

-Tommy can't stay near players when they sleep or the "you can't sleep now" will appear


	2. Headcannons

-Tommy can't leave the house without a helmet, he'll start to burn up

-He is also incapable of sleep, so he has to find activities to do while he waits for everyone to wake up

-Food is just kinda absorbed? No one knows how the fuck that even works

-Still likes to claim that he's a big man

-Can rattle his bones, as it is a form of sign language between skeletons

-He has to sharp fangs right where his canines use to be. He once used them to bite Dream during the early days of exile

-Can still grow and talk, though if he gets stressed he just rattles his bones and clamps his jaw together

-He still loves to screw around with people


	3. Clementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about
> 
> C L E M E N T I N E

-Clementine is a skeleton horse in this au!!!

-Adopted not long after _'The Accident_ '

-Shes kinda like an emotional support animal

-Clementine wears iron armor and a name tag around her neck

-It is not uncommon for Clementine to steal any lose items someone has in their pockets

-Has a whole area dedicated to her, so that she can roam more freely.

-Has been known to bite people to get attention

-Eatting isn't necessary, but can be done

-Hates zombies for some unknown reason

-Very affectionate

-Clementine is really fast

-She's also very stubborn


	4. Suggestions

For those of you who want to suggest a prompt or headcannon in this au!!!


	5. Readers headcannons!!!!

-Tommy throws his bones at people when he gets annoyed. (By: Atalante241)


End file.
